


None of These Feels Right

by lolthefudge



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthefudge/pseuds/lolthefudge
Summary: “Give and take,” hushed words were slipping out from Jongdae’s lips, still wet from the kiss. “That was what you thought, wasn’t that?”“Jongdae, I—”“I knew why you came here, Do Kyungsoo. You thought it was the only way to give you what you want, so I decided to play your game. I don’t want to waste my time.”





	None of These Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haljordae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/gifts).



> I assume the tags are more than enough to explain what this piece of crappy writing is about. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY [LIL BALL OF SUNSHINE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae)! I'm sorry that this one takes a little longer to complete lol x

 

This did _not_ feel right.

 _None_ of these felt right.

Words were coursing through Kyungsoo’s mind, but they never managed to come out from his mouth, spoken in voice that was supposed to be his. It felt just as if his brain refused to function properly for a foggy curtain was keeping his sanity from telling him what he should be doing...

What he was supposed to be doing in _Jongdae_ ’s place.

Rather, a muffled moan was the only one Kyungsoo could manage to make ever since another pair of lips captured his and two hands were rubbing all over his body once they found their way to slip underneath his T-shirt. Then, there came a split-second of sanity, as Kyungsoo pulled his head away from the kiss—as if he could escape anyway, for he was trapped between the kitchen counter and another body.

Plus, the other lips were too hungry. And too impatient. And too demanding…

 _Too lustful_ , Kyungsoo groaned to feel the teeth buried in his lower lip, _too desirable_ … It felt like there was a great force hidden inside the other guy, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. And once the tongue slipped into his parted lips, the force dragged him even further.

The smell of pizza he brought with him earlier was mixed with the sweet, sweet scent of the guy who was still busy exploring his inside—Jongdae. Kyungsoo slipped his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth, letting the boy suck it until the distance growing between their lips was enough to give them a break so they could breathe in the oxygen.

The air was hot, and the heat inside Kyungsoo’s body didn’t seem to drop anytime sooner. His breathlessness joined in the quiet noise Jongdae’s heavy breath made; his eyes didn’t cease to stare at the bright brown eyes. _Why?_ The question was already at the tip of his tongue, but a huff of heavy air was the only one coming out from his agape mouth. Kyungsoo was looking for the answer on the eyes, but he saw nothing.

Jongdae, still controlling his breath, gave nothing away; the gaze beaming from his orbs was still so cold. It was still the same look as if the guy never have any single care of his surroundings, but there was a gleam in the brown eyes and Kyungsoo found himself shudder upon seeing the sight; his hands grasped the edge of the kitchen counter even tighter.

“ _Give and take_ ,” hushed words were slipping out from Jongdae’s lips, still wet from the kiss. “That was what you thought, wasn’t that?”

“Jongdae, I—”

“I _knew_ why you came here, Do Kyungsoo. You thought it was the only way to give you what you want, so I decided to play your game. I don’t want to waste my time.”

Kyungsoo was still too perplexed by the words; sober or not, he couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind them.

“So let’s make it quick.”

Soon enough, the weight of another body against Kyungsoo disappeared once Jongdae took a step backwards and turned around. He didn’t mouth any single word, only glancing over his shoulder before he walked away. Kyungsoo was still left wordless after whatever he heard and did before, yet he swore the stare Jongdae gave him was some kind of… _invitation_.

At least, that was what he told to himself.

Still dwelling in his quiet curiosity, Kyungsoo followed the back of another guy walking only a few steps away before him. His chest was throbbing—whatever he had done ever since he stepped inside Jongdae’s studio and would do certainly didn’t sound right. But just like Alice who once followed the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole, Kyungsoo preferred listening to his guts feeling instead.

The bedroom; Jongdae was leading him entering his own room… and he found himself lying on his back the very next second. _A bed_ , Kyungsoo’s hand brushed against the blue bed sheet, _I’m in his bed_. He blinked and averted his gaze towards Jongdae, who was standing in front of him and freeing himself from his own cloth. _What am I doing?_

“Jongdae,” the name he called in a whisper weirdly created a ticklish sensation inside him. Kyungsoo raised his body, propping himself as he pressed his elbows on the mattress. “Wait—”

 _Wait, you’ve got the wrong idea_ , were the words he was about to say, if only the other guy didn’t seal his mouth first, locking them in another kiss. Jongdae was eating him even hungrier and Kyungsoo was dying to keep his stance by shifting the center of his body from one elbow to another uneasily. It wasn’t Jongdae who dominated the kiss anymore; the guy willingly opened his mouth for Kyungsoo to enter and delve with the tip of his tongue. Together, they moaned into their connected lips. Hands were busy caressing each other’s body.

Jongdae’s hands helped him free himself from his T-shirt and soon, two heated bodies, with nothing but bareness wrapping them, were glued. Kyungsoo grunted as he buried his teeth into the white shoulder, feeling Jongdae’s nail scratching his back. He trailed the soft skin upwards the jawline with his tongue, Jongdae’s moan was so close to his ear, and Kyungsoo felt the flame burning hotter inside him, spreading the heat throughout his body and towards his groin.

Still straddling his lap, Jongdae whimpered and sighed lewdly. His nails dug deep and deeper and the moaning was loud and louder each time Kyungsoo bit, sucked, and licked him. The marks soon blossomed into shades of red, but none of them paid any attention for they were too deep in the pleasure.

Kyungsoo thought he couldn’t get himself away from the other guy, for every scent of Jongdae he breathed in left him wanting for more. He buried his head in the chest and began to tease the hardened nipples, keeping his mouth not too close to the buds but not too far either—the urge to smirk was unbearable once he felt the other body was squirming on top of him, followed by a yelp.

“Ah!”

Just one word—if that was even one—was enough to turn Kyungsoo on even more. None of this felt right, indeed, but Kyungsoo was no longer troubled by it anyway.

But Kyungsoo probably forgot that it was not only about him, and his consciousness could only grasp the millisecond when the bodies separated and how he was being pinned backwards forcefully. His back met the mattress once again—Jongdae quickly pushed him against his chest when Kyungsoo was trying to get up.

“No,” Jongdae whispered; the hushed voice was amplified amidst the quiet.

Kyungsoo had no idea if the glow he was seeing actually came from the ceiling lamp or Jongdae’s body.

Their eyes were locked, and Kyungsoo quickly noticed Jongdae’s cat-like mouth. The corners were curled upwards, carving a smile although he was damn sure the guy straddling him _wasn’t_ really smiling. The bright brown eyes were still as cold as Kyungsoo could always remember—it wasn’t like he was familiar to him anyway, but that was the only impression he grasped from Jongdae all the time—although there was a spark of… _What’s that? Excitement? Lust? Desire?_ Kyungsoo wondered, not blinking his eyes.

It was weird to capture such an emotion in the cold stare he was looking at, but both ice and fire could leave burning sting once they kissed your skin, couldn’t they?

Then again, nothing but shiver running down his spine, leaving his body trembling as Jongdae ran his forefinger from his chest downwards. A sly smirk was formed by his lips as he shifted his body—most likely intentionally since Kyungsoo swore it was his clothed cock Jongdae was aiming. He grunted, finally noticing how tight it was down south and thinking that he might be exploding anytime if nobody freed his growing erection immediately.

Kyungsoo rested his palms on Jongdae’s hips as the latter leaned closer to bite his ear, before getting his mouth busy sucking on Kyungsoo’s neck. His hands were patiently unbuckling Kyungsoo, but his mouth apparently was not—hungrily, Jongdae kissed the skin while occasionally buried his teeth and nipping on his skin. The guy hummed as he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s bud to suck it, making Kyungsoo moaned in pleasure.

Their eyes met again—Kyungsoo’s breathing had turned erratic, his chest was moving up and down in a high pace. The smirk didn’t falter from Jongdae’s face, even after the man leaned over to grab something from his nightstand. When he showed the item in his hand, Kyungsoo felt as if a realization struck him rather harshly.

Jongdae didn’t immediately open the tube of lube as he simply tossed it to the empty spot on the bed and Kyungsoo’s brain finally managed to understand what was going to happen the moment he saw the other guy taking his boxer pants off.

_Fuck. Shit’s about to get rea—_

But who cared? And why would Kyungsoo care when things felt so right although he knew it was supposed to be wrong? When Jongdae was palming his clothed erection after unzipping his jeans? When the contact felt truly, truly good?

It felt cool down once his cock finally sprung free, and Kyungsoo didn’t have to be an expert to notice how satisfied Jongdae was to find what he was seeing upon seeing the trembling lower lip of the guy. But at the same time, Kyungsoo was awed by the sight too: Jongdae’s skin, glowing under the bedroom lamp… his auburn-colored locks, spread across his forehead in a mess—a _hot_ mess, Kyungsoo had to admit… his lips, slightly parted before a piece of his tongue dipped out to wet the lower lip…

But the eyes—they were… ethereal. The ice Kyungsoo was so used to seeing had melted, leaving nothing but burning fervor that created warm golden-colored flicker inside the pair of brown orbs. Maybe Kyungsoo’s not-so sanity made things up, maybe it didn’t; Kyungsoo didn’t give any single fuck anyway.

All his life, he had been doing only the right things. And that very moment was probably his first and last chance to do the not-so-right thing, especially when the Cheshire smile slowly vanished but the bright eyes were still there, observing him as Jongdae’s hot mouth started to take his length inside.

He gave in to the temptation.

Kyungsoo could feel his nails buried inside his palm upon feeling such pleasure. The wet tightness wrapping around his dick was so perfect and his body responded automatically, arching up and bucking the hips into the mouth. “Ffffffuck…” Kyungsoo hissed, slowly feeling the tightness disappearing.

Jongdae was still there, kneeling between his open legs—Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember when he spread his legs widely for this guy. There was an urge to tell Jongdae to hurry, but the words never managed to slip out from his tongue. Jongdae grabbed the tube and squeezed it, spreading the content all over his finger. When Jongdae lowered himself, taking his mouth closer towards Kyungsoo’s erection, the lube-coated fingers quickly disappeared from Kyungsoo’s sight as Jongdae reaching for his own rump.

The other guy definitely didn’t intend to keep Kyungsoo untouched for too long, for his tongue quickly trailed the base of Kyungsoo’s length, licking it from the testicles to the tip. Kyungsoo couldn’t see it, but his meatus was probably already leaking the pre-cum since a long time ago and the amount of pressure Jongdae left against the hole on the tip of his penis felt fantastic.

“God, you’re… you’re amazing,” his hands, once again, were clutching the bed sheet tightly, as he moaned loudly. Nothing but a humming sound Kyungsoo heard from the auburn-haired guy who, once again, took the length inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down without breaking his stare. The muffled moaning and gagging sound followed alternately.

The air was still hot, and two men were still giving and receiving the pleasure. The quiet echoed the lustful whimpers and groans across the room. The atmosphere was thick with the smell and tension of sexual desire.

The brown eyes were preying on Kyungsoo, and he strangely felt it truly exciting. It felt like someone wanted him as a whole, to enjoy his body and connect to him in a way beyond physical. He felt completely bare, and he liked it. But again, it was probably his not-so-sane consciousness telling him stuffs, keeping him hallucinating about what a guy he even rarely talked to might feel about him while they were making out like this.

 _For fuck’s sake, I’ve never thought that_ — Jongdae’s mouth was wrapping around the ridge of his penis, pressing it and releasing it as if he was squeezing fruit while turning Kyungsoo into a moaning mess.

“Kyungsoo,” amidst his panting, Jongdae’s voice was surprisingly calm. After a deep, long suck, he lifted his gaze but keeping himself bent, “help me adjust.” The tone was flat and curt, and Kyungsoo quickly realized that he was only staring at the eyes, not uttering any single word. “My hole’s ready, in case you’re wondering.”

The way Jongdae raised his body seemed so sensual in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Saliva left a wet trail coming from the corner of Jongdae’s mouth, and it felt like there were invisible hands pushing him on his back as Kyungsoo raised himself as quick as he could. His front soon met Jongdae’s; their beating chests glued to nother. Fixing his position, Jongdae adjusted himself on top of the erection; his hands were rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, grabbing them firmly.

“Hey,” the ice might have melted from Jongdae’s eyes, but apparently the one in his voice didn’t. “Please?” With his slight nod, Jongdae gestured at the tube of lube.

To look into the eyes so close like this, Kyungsoo could only bob his head lightly, feeling his Adam’s apple moving up and down as he gulped. His hand reached the tube, squeezing the liquid and rubbing it all over his fingers and his already wet cock. He had known the guy, whose naked body was ready to get his cock plunged inside him, for quite a while although they barely talked to each other. It made him wonder how he could miss such marvel he was seeing right here and right there, how there could be anything that had been distracting him from the wonder in front of him.

Kyungsoo was indulging himself in the sight while his hands slowly trailing down the sides of Jongdae’s bare body towards the spreading thighs. Leaning his face closer, he could hear the sound of each breath Jongdae made and feel the air coming out from the parted lips blowing on him. The hands were gently rubbing the soft skin of the thighs before continuing their journey towards the curve of Jongdae’s back. Once he reached the spot, his touch turned into a graze as the tip of his fingers barely touch the supple skin.

From such a close distance, it wasn’t difficult for Kyungsoo to hear the quiet whimper escaping from Jongdae’s mouth—he discovered the enjoyment in knowing how the way that touch on the body had made Jongdae felt. And the voice… Kyungsoo felt his cock twitched and the urge to bury it deep inside the hole grew even greater.

Kyungsoo’s penis definitely was _not_ the one getting hard; Jongdae’s hard cock, leaking pre-cum from its tip, felt so hard against his abs.

His fingers stopped once he reached the hole between the cheeks. The moment he began massaging the entrance, Jongdae’s teeth quickly bit Kyungsoo’s lips and soon enough, they were moaning into each other’s mouth once again.

Kyungsoo could feel how wet the hole was—Jongdae had to have fingered himself sometime during their previous session. His lube-coated middle finger slipped into the hole easily, so did his second finger. But he didn’t stop yet; his fingers were going slightly upwards, for he wanted to reach and feel that hard ball with his own fingers first—that special spot he knew would make every man, gay and straight alike, thrilled whenever they got hit there.

Jongdae’s body trembled once Kyungsoo finally reached the spot, and another loud, lewd moaning slipped out from the mouth. “Yyyyesss… right... Right there…” Their lips separated and Jongdae tipped his head; his lids were closed tightly and pleasure was clearly seen on his face. And Kyungsoo hit the spot once again; the guy buried his nails deeper in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Yesss… yesss… aaaahhh! N-now get your… fingers out and… and fuck me, for fuck’s sake! Now!”

The fingers slipped out as easy as they had entered, and with his hands holding Jongdae’s bare hips, Kyungsoo aligned the hole and his cock before slowly guiding the body on top of him, letting Jongdae sunk down on him.

“Fffffuck….” Jongdae hissed, biting his lower lip with a discomfort read on his face.

Kyungsoo kissed Jongdae’s lips, trying to distract the guy from the pain and waiting until the muscle wrapping around his cock adjusted to his size. They breathed into each other’s mouth as Kyungsoo rubbed the sides of Jongdae’s body gently, not moving himself until Jongdae was ready. The nails were digging even deeper—Kyungsoo was sure the mark left on his skin would take a little longer to disappear later.

Eventually, the body on top of him moved up and down as Jongdae pulling back to rise onto his knees and falling back down. His speed was slow but steady, and Kyungsoo continued keeping his mouth busy by kissing the expanse of skin in front of him almost senselessly.

“Oh, God…” the guy hissed, close enough to Kyungsoo’s ear, sending the hot air blowing on Kyungsoo’s skin. “Your size… perfect…”

Kyungsoo nipped at the throat, getting sweaty for the hotness in the atmosphere and the heat shared between two naked bodies. “And you’re… fantastic. You feel fantastic…”

Soon enough, Jongdae increased his pace, pulling himself up and sinking down onto Kyungsoo faster. His mouth was busy moaning unclear words; he most likely had his sanity clouded by lust just like Kyungsoo did… because who wouldn’t?

Kyungsoo felt the pressure on his shoulder even tighter once Jongdae released one of his hands, pumping his own erection. His speed got slower, following the pace of each stroke he applied to his penis, and Kyungsoo took the moment to slam himself up into the other guy, aiming at one particular bundle of nerves.

“Is it good?” Kyungsoo murmured the words against the throat, feeling how the vibration felt strangely great against his lips each time Jongdae groaned and moaned. His back arched as he kept plunging his cock into Jongdae; the tightness around it felt even better than Jongdae’s hot and wet mouth.

It was true that Kyungsoo was plunging his dick up into Jongdae’s hole, but he did not feel like he was the one who was fucking the other guy. From the way Jongdae decided on his own pace, his movement, his way to rock his body on top of Kyungsoo… The guy surely knew what he wanted and how to satisfy himself, making Kyungsoo feel like he was the one getting fucked instead… and weirdly enough, he enjoyed it.

This feeling was something new to him, and Kyungsoo was okay with that.

The groaning was the only one he got as an answer from Jongdae, who was increasing the pace of each stroke as he pumped his own penis. His hole was practically assaulted by Kyungsoo, who was pounding him from below.

“Shit… I guess I’ll come…” Kyungsoo bit on the neck, and soon, he felt a yank on the back of his head pulling his face away from Jongdae’s heated skin. The half-closed eyes revealed only part of Jongdae’s eyes.

The cat-like mouth opened, muttering, “Whatever… Go on…” And his lips crashed with Kyungsoo’s, Jongdae’s teeth biting the lower lip harshly until Kyungsoo could taste the metallic taste before a distance grew between their face once again, and Kyungsoo found himself burying his face into Jongdae’s neck.

Kyungsoo increased his pace, his hands were grabbing and kneading the ass. Slamming himself up into Jongdae’s hole, he groaned even louder when the climax was getting really, really close. Jongdae’s muffled moaning reverberated onto Kyungsoo’s skin.

The hole, still wrapping around Kyungsoo’s length, tightened and the man was practically squeezing Kyungsoo, emptying the sacks from their contents. Kyungsoo’s body jerked following the sensation—a thrill was running down his spine as he reached his climax, spurting the liquid inside Jongdae’s hole. He was panting, breathing heavily while burying his face in the hollow of Jongdae’s neck. His body shuddered, and if it wasn’t because of the way Jongdae flung his arm around Kyungsoo’s neck tightly, Kyungsoo would’ve let the mattress claim him already…

Or maybe it was because Kyungsoo’s arms had moved upwards to embrace the other body under his hug.

The other guy wasn’t finished satisfying himself, though. Jongdae’s body was jerking and Kyungsoo could feel Jongdae’s teeth sinking deeper into his shoulder—another mark Kyungsoo needed to worry later. But when the body began to tremble, Kyungsoo swore he was nearly out of breathe as Jongdae hugged him even tighter.

Jongdae’s muffled scream was amplified by the quietness around them as the guy released himself. Kyungsoo could feel the sticky white liquid splattered all over his body, but he didn’t say any single word. He only waited in silence, listening to Jongdae’s heavy breathing so close to his ear and feeling the heated bare body against his.

He felt and heard it; Jongdae’s heartbeat was as erratic as his.

The two guys were still gluing their bodies so close to each other. The air was thick with the remnants of sex and the familiar scent Kyungsoo always smelled after the cumming.  And he strangely felt comfortable with the silence shared between them. _This feels right…_ he told himself, still controlling his breath.

Jongdae was the one who broke the silence as he let go of Kyungsoo from his hug, pushing him away. Kyungsoo didn’t show any resistance, though the sudden movement indeed startled him. His eyes, once again, locked with Jongdae’s bright orbs.

The golden-colored flicker, looking so bright and burning so hot earlier, had vanished and the cold reclaimed its place inside the eyes.

 _Why?_ Kyungsoo wondered, feeling another strike in his consciousness. _Why? Why did I do this? Why did he do this?_

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae let out a long sigh; his voice was dry, probably from all the moaning he made. However, Kyungsoo could never mistake the calm and coldness in the tone, “It’s on the desk. You have five minutes to memorize everything. Don’t make any note, and certainly don’t dare to take any picture.” The lips quickly pursed tightly and the weight on top of Kyungsoo vanished; his dick was free once again as Jongdae raised and seated himself on the edge of the bed.

The confusion still lingered inside Kyungsoo’s brain. “Jong— what—”

The other guy only glanced over his bare shoulder and his words were still as curt, “I’ve told you: it’s on the desk. It’s the reason why you came here, remember? Hurry, your five minutes are almost over.”

Kyungsoo’s lips parted as the guy was still baffled by Jongdae’s remark. But one split-second later, he did remember why he came to this place… with two boxes of pizza and cans of beers in his hands. He did remember what he wanted from Jongdae, and getting fucked by the latter absolutely wasn’t the one.

Stupid Jongin and his stupid idea; hours ago, he convinced Kyungsoo that getting Jongdae passed out from drinking would be more than enough to get him take a glance at the test paper to save him from failing his class. After all, Mr. Yoon barely attended the classes and his assistant, Kim Jongdae, wasn’t only the one who filled in the sessions, but also wrote the exam questions.

Once he managed to get out of the bed, Kyungsoo, still naked and wobbly, could feel Jongdae’s stare piercing him through the back of his head. The desk was on the other corner of the small bedroom. There was yellow map perched on top of the desk. His hand took it and with a hesitation inside his chest, he turned his head, trying to find Jongdae, who nodded at him.

A mysterious lump suddenly grew inside Kyungsoo’s throat and the guy hardly swallowed it. He opened the map in his hand and pulled out a sheet of paper—he was fully aware that this was indeed what he wanted. What he didn’t expect was that he would’ve gone through _that_ to get it.

The printed words on the white sheet of paper suddenly turned messy—Kyungsoo was still too perplexed to comprehend everything. Indeed, _none_ of these felt right.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
